


War of Hearts

by PocketChekov



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Basically, Drabble, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, This started off as me daydreaming, and then I discussed it with a friend, but ya know whatever, my gay heart couldn't take it so yeah this is happening, only because everyone has been asking for it, this has turned into something longer than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketChekov/pseuds/PocketChekov
Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to notice. At least, not for everyone. But there's always going to be that one person who sees it....And when all love comes to the light, hate will also rear its ugly head.... For there are always two sides to the coin...(Was previously called "A Look At Love")





	War of Hearts

Virgil noticed first. Out of all the sides, he was surprised that he was the one to see it, when no one else did. Maybe not even Logan himself.

But this side most definitely saw it.

The way Logan smiled ever so slightly whenever Patton asked questions that actually made sense. The way he looked so surprised, not to mention pleased, whenever the more frivolous side used large, complicated words properly. The way Logan looked so happy whenever Patton got excited, especially if it was something which the second side loved, like puppies or cat sweaters. 

Logan was in denial, of sorts. That much was obvious. The way he got frustrated with Patton when he did something particularly adorable, or wasn't the brightest, showed this. Virgil could understand why. Logan was the smart one. The analytical one. He had to stay calm and collected and reserved. Everything had to be kept all tidy and in boxes, and since you couldn't box up emotions no matter how hard you tried (And Virgil would know), Logan just simply pushed them away. Or at least, he tried.

But he couldn't, not really. So when Virgil walked into the living room late one night to see Logan and Patton stretched out on the couch, with Patton practically asleep in Logan's lap, he did nothing but quietly leave once more.

And he definitely didn't say anything about the look of love and adoration on Logan's face as he gazed at Patton's sleeping form.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan could see it as clear as day. He'd noticed it almost right away, picking up on how Roman's demeanor changed, ever so slightly.

And only when Virgil was around.

It wasn't hard to see that Roman got flustered whenever the more sullen side had a witty comeback, or a snarky remark. And the logical side most definitely noticed the sideways glances that the prince gave Virgil when he thought no one was looking. The way the fanciful side tried his hardest to impress Virgil with flowery words and movie (admittedly mostly Disney) references, but always ended up insulting him instead while in his flustered state. But how he was always there with support and encouragement when Virgil needed (and usually least expected) it.

To be honest, it amused Logan to see the Prince flustered and confused, but he wouldn't ever hold it against him. That, of course, wouldn't be logical in the slightest, among a select few other reasons. Logan simply wished that Roman would do something about it rather than continue this love/hate war between the two.

But when he was doing the household chores that no one else wanted to do, namely collecting the trash that kept accumulating, and found the heap of wadded up, scratched out papers that were numerous failed love letters that were stuffed under Roman's bed, Logan didn't say a word, and simply let them be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Roman could see it as easily as he could see the glasses on the other Side's face. Patton cared for Logan, and extremely so.

It was obvious in the way he tried so hard to learn bigger words to impress the logical side. It was also obvious in the way it seemed that Patton held on to every word Logan said, even if what was said hurt him, intentional or not. The way he grinned and laughed whenever Logan complimented him, especially when he'd been called adorable. The way he tried so hard to suppress his excitement at times, because he knew it irked the other side. And most especially, how he never, ever called Logan “sport” or “kiddo” or “son”.

Patton tried his hardest to impress the other side, and it practically broke Roman's heart whenever Logan was just too dense to see what was going on. For the logical side, he definitely missed something so ridiculously obvious. The prince wasn't going to push the matter, though. They'd figure it out on their own, even if it meant Patton had to finally flat-out say it to the other side's face. Just three simple words, and then everything would be settled, or so he hoped.

And so Roman refused to say a word when he came across what he thought was a book of fairy tales he'd been missing, but which turned out to be a sketchbook full of nothing but drawings. And all of them of a specific analytical, logical side.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Virgil didn't even have to say a single word, but Patton could tell.

The “villain” loved the “hero”.

He could tell by the way that Virgil practically lived for the praise that Roman gave, not that he'd show it willingly. He could tell by the way the more gloomy side grinned at the nicknames the Prince gave him, and the look on Virgil's face when he'd jokingly (but longingly) said “Aw, you think I'm hot.” It was clear in the way that Virgil watched Roman use all his flair and valor to try and impress the others, even when it clearly fell flat. And Patton could most definitely see it whenever Virgil almost always gave a little start of surprise and blushed ever so slightly whenever Roman was there to comfort and support him. 

Patton was happy for his little shadowling, of course. But he was worried. Worried for what would happen if Virgil were to ever truly admit to both himself and Roman that the feelings he had were real and wanted attention. Worried about what Roman would say, if these things would ever come to the light of day. But he said nothing.

So when Patton heard noises coming from outside, and went to find Roman and Virgil sitting on the roof, gazing at the stars and talking quietly, he did nothing but head inside again, the image of Virgil smiling and gazing at the Prince like there was nothing more important in the world than the person who was telling him the stories of the stars stuck in his head for several days to come.


End file.
